The Not-So-Foolish Fool
by firefly81
Summary: Every 'King' needs someone to tell it like it is. It's a good thing for Lucius that he has Hermione.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy struck an imposing figure as he strode down the hallways of Malfoy, Inc. Impeccably dressed – as always – and with a haughty look that never seemed to leave his face, it was no wonder his employees called him King Lucius behind his back. It also didn't help that he had a bad habit of calling his employees peasants. This day, however, he was in a rare mood. His face spoke of a storm brewing; his fists clenched at his sides, knuckles completely white from the pressure. As the employees in the hall rushed to get out of his way, one noticed that there was a piece of paper in one of his tightly closed fists. Not one word was uttered among the peasants as he flung open the door to the office of his second in command and slammed it shut behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius asked, his voice low but surprising calm. His actions – slamming the parchment on her desk – told a different story. Lucius was... not happy. Hermione didn't even have to look at it; she knew what this little... temper tantrum was about. She said nothing, merely arching an eyebrow at him, and tried to ignore the little voice in her head that kept shouting how sexy Lucius was when he was angry.

"You cannot block this!"

"I can and I will. Splitting the company in three just to appease your spoilt son and his two fiancés is a fool's choice. Buy Draco, Blaise, and Theo a house for Godric's sake if you feel you must do something, but leave the company as it is. You may be the President, but I'm the CEO and the board listens to me."

"Are you calling me a fool?"

"Well, if you are so intent on giving away your other titles, I suppose 'fool' would be the only title left."

The narrowing of his eyes was the only indication he gave that he was close to blowing up.

"This is not a joke, Ms. Granger."

"Who said I was joking?"

"Ms. Granger..." he growled.

"Mr. Malfoy, you did not even trust your son enough to give him the CEO position of Malfoy, Inc. You instead gave it to a Muggleborn you hate. And yet, you cannot see what an idiotic move this would be?"

"I do not hate you."

Her mouth dropped open at his proclamation. He smirked at her surprise.

"What's this? Have I managed to silence the know-it-all who prides herself in being an accomplished orator?"

"Utter nonsense would cause any orator to become silent."

"You wound me with your words, Ms. Granger. Sign the papers. This is my company, and I'll do as I see fit."

With that said, he turned on his heel and made for her office door. Just before he left, he turned back around and gave her what she would call a lustful look, if it was coming from anyone else.

As soon as the door closed behind him, her head immediately met her desk and she groaned. The man had the ability to drive her completely batty, more so than anyone else in her life. His behavior could also be quite confusing as she had caught him many times giving her a look that spoke of longing, which made little sense.

With a loud sigh, she reached for her quill and some blank parchment. She had letters to send to the board. She'd be damned if she was going to let Lucius throw away this company.

* * *

She sat in Lucius' office, engaged in a staring contest of sorts, neither willing to have the first word. Why she continued to work for this infuriating man, she did not know. Unwilling to sit in silence any longer, she spoke first.

"When are you going to let it go, Mr. Malfoy? For Godric's sake, it's been two months since I blocked the dissolution of Malfoy, Inc. Just let it go, let it go!"

His expression shifted from one of annoyance to one of confusion.

"Why are you singing?"

"Never mind that. You have to admit that I'm right about this. I know it, you know it, the board knows it, and even Draco knows it. He'll get over it. But what would you have done without Malfoy, Inc.? _He that keeps not crust nor crumb, weary of all, shall want some_."

"Fancy words, Ms. Granger. It grieves me, but I must admit that you, perhaps, were correct. I am just wary of what lies ahead."

" Everything and more lies ahead, what with the future yet to come," she said and immediately winced. When did she start to sound like Luna?

"When did you get so wise?"

"I've always been wise, Mr. Malfoy. That is, after all, why you hired me."

"I do not know why I allow you to speak to me in such ways. Everyone else is far too afraid to even look me in the eye."

"And that is precisely why. I think you secretly like having someone around that stands up to you. It keeps your brain from getting addled in your dotage."

"Are you calling me old, Ms. Granger?"

She said nothing in reply, merely giving him her best 'who, me?' innocent look and fluttering her lashes at him. For a moment, she could have sworn he was about to break out in laughter.

"Imprudent wench," he muttered.

Instead, it was she who started laughing, amused at the pout that currently graced his handsome face. Her laughter came to an abrupt stop once she realized what thoughts were running through her mind. Handsome? The little voice in her head was shouting again. She did not think that Lucius was sexy or handsome. Really, she didn't!

"Why, Ms. Granger, whatever caused that lovely blush that is resting upon your cheeks?"

He was teasing her, she knew, but she did not like the intense look he was suddenly giving her. Suddenly, she found herself thinking it might be a good idea to leave. She stood to do just that, but before she could reach the door, a voice sounded right behind her.

"Where do you think you are going, Ms. Granger?"

The words were whispered into her ear, and she shuddered, wondering how he got so close, so fast.

"I've been contemplating some things for quite some time now. You are extremely intelligent, loyal, and quite beautiful. All qualities I look for in a potential partner. I've decided you would do quite nicely."

She whirled around, outraged at his presumption.

"Mr. Malfoy! Just who do you think – "

Her objections were cut off by a pair of lips landing on hers. After they parted, he gave her a heated look.

"Call me Lucius."

* * *

AN:  
Thanks to Jordi and Sable for looking this over for me. Also, thanks to Raybe and Liza for putting up with my continuous whining about this round

Written for Round 9 of the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition. Go Wanderers!

Keeper prompt: King Lear. I'd never read this play before so when I was doing some research, the description I read for King Lear reminded me so much of Lucius. There's also a character called the Fool, who Hermione is based on. The Fool is someone who basically sits around and tells the King what an idiot he is with words and songs. The Fool is actually quite smart. _He that keeps not crust nor crumb, weary of all, shall want some_ is a line from the play, spoken by the Fool.

Hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
